


With you around, I feel whole again

by Eisa_96



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and a little tinge of jou appreciation, because why not?, jou and hikari are been mentioned here, they're not physically there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisa_96/pseuds/Eisa_96
Summary: Just an ordinary day, laying around the couch and doing nothing. Well, until a certain person comes around; everything seems okay again
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	With you around, I feel whole again

Today is rather pleasant, Taichi thought to himself. He was laying down on his couch with a cushion propped behind his head, as he scrolled down his phone. There weren’t any classes to attend to so he wasn’t on a rush to run all the way to the campus.

He usually woke up early to dress up, afraid that he might get late since his lecturers weren’t very pleased with late students. He doesn’t want to be kicked out just from this reason.

_Nu-uh_

He thought of buying a bicycle to ride to campus to save him time in arriving to the destination but he brushed that thought aside.

He did rode during his high school days but now, he preferred walking to college. Or anywhere else actually. He wanted to stay fit in shape in case an emergency happen, _say like a Digimon crisis where they had to fight and ran for their lives in order to stay alive._

Hence, the walking.

The other reason would be that he could enjoy the scenery more, casually walking while seeing other people in the streets, doing their own thing.

It’s rather interesting.

Anyway, here he is, lying down with his legs crossing the other, looking at anything to kill some time. Unfortunately, there wasn’t anything that particular piqued his interest. He sighed and laid his hand above his head, his phone hanging loosely on the other.

He looked up at the ceiling, gazing. His part-time shift was not on schedule today since he only worked on specific days, not wanting it to clash with his classes. He rolled on the side and propped his elbow up, resting his palm on his chin.

He could call the others or text them to kill some more time, just to check up on them. See what they’ve been up to. He opened the chat application and scrolled down to their group chat, the one with the digivice emoji, made specifically from Koushirou.

Thank the stars for his amazing skills.

He clicked on it and saw some new messages from Jou and..Hikari?

* * *

**Chosen Children Go!!** ❤️️ _(The heart was added by Mimi by the way.)_

_Jou : Thank goodness, it’s all over_

_Jou : I almost fainted from looking at the blood *faint emoji*_ 😵

_Hikari : Jou-senpai, you did great!_

_Hikari : The demonstration was today? I thought you said its two days from now??_

_Jou : No. They announced just this morning that they’re doing it today because of some_

_difficulties.._

_Jou : My heart was not ready! I was mentally unprepared!!_

_Jou : *sob emoji*_ 😭

_Hikari : There, there. Even if you weren’t prepared, you still are brave to conquer that fear. That_

_alone is admirable *muscle emoji*_ 💪

_Jou : Y-You think so?_

_Jou : Thanks, Hikari-chan! That really comforted me!!_

_Hikari : Anytime, senpai!!_

* * *

Taichi stared at the screen and let out a smile.

Their exchange with each other was adorable and he couldn’t help but feel proud for Jou’s bravery. He knew Jou’s fear with blood, he mentioned it a lot during their adventures in the Digital World and continued talking about it several times in their lives. ~~He had to admit that sometimes they do get sick of hearing it.~~

Yet, despite all that; Jou still kept up a strong front whenever someone was in need or in pain. He didn’t hesitate and was willing to put everything aside, including his fear; just to help people and injured Digimon. This is why Taichi depended a lot on Jou. Not because he’s the eldest one on the group but because he was the person he could seek advice from. A person he could share a burden with ever since his friends chose him as the leader during the Vamdemon incident.

_He admired him._

And it continued up until now.

The texts ended up with them talking about medicine and Taichi wasn’t that good on that department, not because he’s stupid but he’s not well versed with this type of thing, so he wouldn’t know what they were talking about.

He switched off his phone and looked down, already running out of ideas on what to do next.

He groaned and sat up, stretching both his hands above his head. Once he felt his body waking up after lazing around on the couch, he looked up at the time.

It read 2pm.

_Huh. It’s already this hour?_

He got up from his sitting and was about to go to his kitchen when suddenly, he heard a beep sound from his phone.

He turned around and eyed the object curiously.

Who could text him on this hour? As far as he knew, he didn’t have to go to work today nor do the others were available at this hour. He pondered. Taichi bent down and picked up the phone from the couch where he left it on several seconds ago and opened it.

He started walking towards the kitchen, phone in hand as he clicked the message he received.

* * *

**_You received a message from Yamato._ **

_Yamato : Hey, are you at class?_

* * *

Taichi stared for a brief second and typed a reply while he opened the fridge to get a carton of strawberry milk.

_He really need to stock up his food supplies._

* * *

_Taichi : At home right now. No classes._

**_Beep._ **

* * *

He poured a generous amount of the milk into his glass and drank a few gulps. He didn’t realized how thirsty he was until he felt the water touched his parched throat. He leaned on the counter and opened his phone again, glass in hand; half empty.

* * *

_Yamato : Oh, I see._

_Yamato : Well, I thought of stopping by in your place. My class ended not long ago._

_Yamato : You want something?_

* * *

The moment Yamato mentioned it, Taichi’s stomach started to grumble. Yes, food. Food sounded really good right now. He typed a quick reply and sent it.

* * *

_Taichi : I thought you will never ask!_

_Taichi : *okay hand emoji*_ 👌

* * *

He finished gulping down his milk and rinsed it on the sink; placing it afterwards at the dish rack.

Since Yamato is coming. He better take a quick shower. The weather was quite humid and he tends to sweat easily from the heat alone.

He padded to his bathroom and closed the door.

***

Yamato closed his phone and shoved it inside his pocket. He was already wearing his helmet when he was texting Taichi a couple of minutes ago; sitting on his motorbike that was parked in the students’ parking lots.

There were students walking around him, chatting mindlessly with each other, _perhaps their classes ended up as well;_ he thought to himself.

He pulled his motorbike away from the parking lot and revved his engine up. It rumbled under him; sending little vibrations coursing through his body. He waved his hand towards his college mates that were walking pass by him and smiled.

Alright. Time to get going.

***

Taichi emerged from his bathroom, all dressed up with a baggy, light blue shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. A towel was hanging around his neck with his hair dripping wet from the cold shower.

His hair wasn’t as fluffy and mussed, the strands drooping down as droplets of water landed on Taichi’s shoulders, leaving a wet patch behind. He picked up the phone to see if there were any new messages from Yamato.

So far, there’s none.

He reached for the towel and started drying up his hair as he plopped down on the couch, not so gracefully.

Once he made himself comfortable, he was contemplating on whether he should watch tv or play games instead. He mused. Both options were good and decided that he could just, skimmed around the channels to see if there’s anything interesting to watch.

He laid himself back on the couch, settling around on some sports show that was currently playing right now. He lets out a few cheers on his own whenever the players succeeded in planting a goal and groaned loudly when they missed a shot.

Just as he was immersed with the show in front of him, he heard the doorbell rang.

He stood up, lowered the volume down and padded towards the door.

Taichi opened the door and there stood in front of him was Yamato. He was wearing his usual leather jacket with a pair of black pants, his helmet tucked under his arm.

“Did you order two boxes of chicken with a big bottle of cola to add?” Yamato smirked while holding up the plastic bags containing those delicious meals. His hair a little ruffled from the wind and also from sticking them inside his helmet, sweat can been glistening on his forehead.

Taichi grinned and stepped away from the door, granting Yamato access to his home.

“It seems like you’re caught on traffic. You’re usually quick.” Taichi raised his eyebrow, his lips stretched into a teasing smile. He closed the door behind them as soon as Yamato entered the hallway.

Yamato nudged his arm towards Taichi for him to take the plastic bags while he bent down to untie his shoes off. Once he’s done, he looked up at Taichi who was already on his way to put the food and drinks on the table. He noticed Taichi’s damp hair with the hand towel hanging loosely around his neck.

His broad shoulders shifting while he went to get the plates and glasses from the dish rack.

Yamato let his eyes roamed for a second as he leaned his frame towards the wall and watched the brunette move around.

“Yeah, the traffic is rather long and I had to use a shortcut to get through the location.” Yamato answered as he tried to make his hair presentable, only a few strands stubbornly stick up. He puffed in annoyance.

“I can see that.” Taichi chuckled and turned around to properly look at Yamato. His jacket was already gone, leaving him with his green undershirt on with a necklace hanging around his neck.

Yamato smiled and slowly approached Taichi.

“Hey.” His voice came out soft.

“Hey.” Taichi answered back with a fond laugh.

Yamato placed his hand around Taichi’s back, guiding him towards him. His other hand landed on the other’s hair.

Taichi leaned on the touch.

“Idiot, your hair is still wet. You’ll catch a cold.” Yamato took the other end of the hand towel and began rubbing the hair, gently while looking at Taichi’s face.

Taichi hummed and linked his hands together behind Yamato’s neck, his face inches away, amused.

“Miss you too.” He quietly said and leaned in.

Their kiss was soft, lips brushing the other while they stood there in each other’s space, content.

They stared at each other with affectionate looks, Yamato’s hand that was holding the hand towel was now resting on Taichi’s hip. He couldn’t help but to kiss Taichi again, this time more fervently.

Taichi giggled through the kiss and responded back with his own. Hearing Taichi’s voice made Yamato unconsciously smile and they continued with a few pecks before they came out for air. Yamato let out a giggle of his own, feeling giddy.

He moved forward to hug Taichi, his head buried on the other’s shoulder, feeling Taichi’s presence; his warmth mixing with his. He slowly exhaled.

His feelings overflowing, threatening to ooze out from his very being.

“It’s been a while. I miss this.” Yamato murmured and relaxed when he felt Taichi’s hands playing with his hair, twirling a couple of strands in a relaxing motion.

He felt like he could stand like this. Right here in Taichi’s welcoming arms.

Taichi simply rested his chin on Yamato’s shoulder, his arms fully wrapped on the other’s shoulders making them closer as their chests touched with one another; bodies aligned. Fitting perfectly, not a word was spoken.

He also felt the same way.

They haven’t seen each other for two weeks now, both been very occupied with classes and jobs to the point they couldn’t call or text each other properly. It has always been rush and when they did finally meet, it was because of a Digimon attack inside the network system. Did he ever mention how often those attacks were?

Yamato was the one prone to get agitated easily. He couldn’t bear to be separated from his lover for too long but he stayed patient. He knew it’s hard for Taichi too, so he could only send messages or memes to cheer Taichi up when he was particularly having a rough day. Taichi did the same to him, minus the memes since he was more of an emoji person. The only time they video called each other was when both of them crash down in their respective beds in their own home; in the middle of the night.

They would talk about mundane things and share stories of their everyday lives. And sometimes, Yamato will sing a lullaby, singing one of the cheesy love songs that he heard or purchased in his phone; that left Taichi feeling more happier than he was. Other times, he will sing one of his songs that he composed in his free time; making both of them blush because hey, those songs are about them and Yamato unabashedly dedicated them, directing his emotions towards Taichi.

They will talk for hours, be it via texts or calls. Anything is fine.

For the both of them. In the meantime.

Now, here they are. In each other’s arms.

Safe.

Complete.

Whole.

After felt like forever, they slowly peeled themselves away, their hands still on each other.

They blushed and laughed, embarrassed on how clingy they were just now.

“So, how about those chickens.” Taichi started. He pointed towards the food behind him with his thumb.

“Shall, we dig in?” He started putting the chickens in a large bowl, glasses on each side of the table. He didn't forget to bring out the ice cubes on the table because they need them.

“I don’t know about you but I’m starving.” Yamato groaned and held his stomach. Taichi just laughed and snorted.

They sat beside each other, eating with their hearts content.

Full.


End file.
